THINGS CHANGE PT 3
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM'S TROUBLES at NIA continue, Thanksgiving is near


  
The characters in this story belong to Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This story is for the sole entertainment of Magnum,P.I. Fans.  
  
Hope you will enjoy episode nine in this series.  
  
THINGS CHANGE PART III  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
EXT-OCEAN HIGHWAY-OCEAN BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
It was late afternoon, just about 17:50 when Magnum got the call from  
  
Jackie that her car had been blown up, he knows someone had to have  
  
known when Jackie Porter would leave for the day. He moves his car in  
  
and out of the traffic, sometimes the speed was in the range of 90 miles  
  
per hour, at this time of day most were leaving the city.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR-NIA BUILDING-DAY  
  
Magnum turns in the gate and stops the Marine passed him through as  
  
Magnum had switched his emergency flashers on as he turned in, he  
  
takes off and in the area of the NIA building the left over smoke was  
  
in the air from Porters car being blowed up. He makes the turn and sees.  
  
(Magnums View)  
  
Naval base fire truck parked around the fire scene, and the twisted  
  
wreckage of Porters White Olds in the Parking Lot.  
  
Magnum pulls up and parks his Vette, one of the firemen was about to  
  
wave him out of the area but noticed the two stars on his windshield  
  
that were on his base sticker, thought better of it as you don't tell  
  
an Admiral he can't park his car where he wants to.  
  
Magnum steps out of his car, and looks closier and he has seen this  
  
sort of wreckage before again when a car was blown up, this time the  
  
driver was not killed. He walked to the building, Jackie steps through  
  
the door on to the sidewalk.  
  
MAGNUM: What happen?  
  
JACKIE: I started for my car, remembered to tell Lieutenant Jason to  
  
check on something, I turned and went back inside and boom my car went.  
  
MAGNUM: You were running late, good thing, or they would have been  
  
sweeping you up just about a mile from here.  
  
JACKIE: What are you saying a time device?  
  
MAGNUM: We'll know before we leave.  
  
JACKIE: This was way to close Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: When you called you said you had something?  
  
JACKIE: I would like to show you but lets get out of here first...  
  
Magnum watched the men move around putting the firehose's away and the  
  
base wrecker pull up.  
  
Magnum takes Jackie by the arm, and they walk over to the wreckage of  
  
her Olds Cutless.  
  
MAGNUM: Where you taking this car?  
  
WRECKER DRIVER: Base impound Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: I want this car tore apart, I want to know what was used to  
  
blow it up.  
  
WRECKER DRIVER: Heard someone say C-4 and a timer.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe, but tear it apart anyway.  
  
Magnum turns and Jackie follows and walk in the direction of his car.  
  
EXT-BLACK VETTE-MAIN GATE MARINE GUARD-DAY  
  
Jackie and Magnum sit in the car as the buildings of the base move by,  
  
the maingate and the Marine are just ahead. The guard passed the Vette  
  
through Magnum turns right and heads north on route 72 and the estate.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-VETTE-DAY  
  
The Vette makes its way up the driveway to its parking spot near the  
  
guesthouse where it stops, Magnum shuts the engine down and opens his  
  
door, gets out Jackie is out of the car and starts to walk to the  
  
guesthouse.  
  
NT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Diane was sitting alone in the livingroom, her mother at he request of  
  
Higgins had went up to the mainhouse, leaving Diane to look at the  
  
pictures and other articals that would tell her who Thomas Magnum was.  
  
The picture of Captain Thomas Magnum and Lily Catherine set on the  
  
mantle, and the picture of Midshipman L. C. Magnum, set on the other  
  
end and the picture in the middle was the picture of Lieutenant Thomas S.  
  
Magnum and Michelle. Diane could see the happiness in both their faces  
  
and understood where Lily fit in. Diane would let him tell her when he  
  
was ready. The door opens and she was caught holding the picture of  
  
Michelle and Thomas Magnum in her hands. Magnum and Jackie are about to  
  
the bottom of the steps in the livingroom.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Diane...you know Captain Porter?  
  
DIANE: Yes I do.  
  
Diane didn't know how to answer the question, and looked at Jackie with  
  
a smile.  
  
Magnum can feel the tension between Jackie and Diane and figures the  
  
best way to solve a problem, was to just sit down and say what his  
  
relationship was to Diane Weller and why he had been so bent on her  
  
being found.  
  
Jackie looks at Diane who held the wedding picture in her hands and  
  
Magnum looked at Jackie and back at Diane walked over to Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: We were married in Vietnam Diane, she was my daughter Lily  
  
Catherine's mother, see she came along after I knew your mother.  
  
DIANE: The Midshipman is Lily right?  
  
Jackie folds her arms as Magnum tells Diane the story.  
  
Jackie is puzzled as to why Magnum was explaining Lily.  
  
MAGNUM: So you she Lily is your sister Diane.  
  
Jackie was surprised at the statement made, Diane looked at the mantle  
  
and set the picture back.  
  
DIANE: She's very pretty.  
  
Jackie looks at the face of Diane and can see she is hurt.  
  
JACKIE: I would say Diane, that Admiral Magnum has two very  
  
pretty daughters.  
  
DIANE: Thank you Captain Porter.  
  
JACKIE: It's Jackie, call me Jackie.(smiles)  
  
DIANE: I will try mam.  
  
Jackie walked over to her and put her arm around her.  
  
JACKIE: You have been through a real rough time, and I will be here  
  
anytime you need me is that clear?  
  
DIANE: Thanks Captain...I mean Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Jackie, lets do a little work.  
  
JACKIE: Yes the papers are in my case.  
  
Jackie walked back to the couch sat down and opens the brief case,  
  
she takes the papers out and lays them on the table, Diane stands with  
  
her arms folded just what the information was to have had Magnum go  
  
and pick her up, not saying a word just left, not saying that Jackies  
  
car had been blown up. Magnum stood, looking down at the table that  
  
was filled now with reports.  
  
Diane takes her right hand and brushed a bit of her blond hair that  
  
had fallen from the hair clip, not satisfied took the hair clip out  
  
of her hair letting her hair fall to her shoulders.  
  
Magnum sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, Diane sat on the  
  
couch beside Jackie, the papers showing that Erin Gilmore got Magnums  
  
attention.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Gilmore was Colonel MacNeel's sister-in-law..wonder  
  
why he never said?  
  
JACKIE: Was my next question Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: We'll find out tomorrow.  
  
DIANE: What can I do to help?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats easy your on leave, your mother came all the way out here  
  
to see you right?  
  
DIANE: I better go to my quarters and change cloths.  
  
MAGNUM: No....Your moving in here at Robins Nest and you'll have a room  
  
in the mainhouse next door to Lilies..  
  
DIANE: I am going to stay here?  
  
JACKIE: Guess that's what the Admiral just said.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah Diane you need some time off, ok?  
  
Magnum watched Diane's and the reaction to time off, she was agreeing  
  
on for the sake of agreeing in front of Jackie Porter, Diane got up  
  
and walked towards the steps.  
  
MAGNUM: Where you going?  
  
DIANE: Mr Higgins gave me a room while Mother is here. So I think I'll  
  
go to the mainhouse since it is getting dark.  
  
MAGNUM: I better call in an get you a car Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: No I'll do it, go ahead and walk Diane to the house.  
  
Magnum and Diane walk up the steps to the front door, Magnum turns the  
  
porch light on, Diane steps out to porch as Magnum follows shutting  
  
the door behind him.  
  
EXT-GUESTHOUSE-MAINHOUSE-DARK  
  
Diane wasn't saying much walking slow to the mainhouse, Magnum is now  
  
trying to tell Diane that he wanted her to stay on the estate, for her  
  
own saftey but she had done pretty well without him this long, and he  
  
didn't think it would be of any use, he could remember when he was as  
  
head stong as Diane and really not that long ago.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HALL-HIGGINS OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum opens the door Diane stepped inside and Magnum followed shutting  
  
the front door, they could hear laughing and Higgins voice, he had been  
  
telling Karen one of his war stories.  
  
Diane walked to the office door, Higgins was on the couch and Karen  
  
had her back turned to the door, Higgins looked up and sees Magnum and  
  
Diane.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum, I have ask Mrs Weller to...  
  
MAGNUM: Spend a few days here at the estate correct?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes thats right.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins I have been thinking, suppose the new owners would mind  
  
if Diane stayed here at the estate?  
  
HIGGINS: I really don't know, I'll call Mr. Lee tomorrow.  
  
DIANE: Mr Higgins I don't want to impose.  
  
MAGNUM: You won't be Diane I can assure you.  
  
KAREN: Thats really nice of you Tom.  
  
Magnum walks to the fireplace and looked at Karen.  
  
MAGNUM: It's the least I can do for my daughter.  
  
KAREN: I know Tom, I didn't mean anything by that.  
  
Karen looked down at the floor and when she looks up there are tears  
  
in her eyes, she got up and leaves and moves fast to the stairs and  
  
the door of her bedroom slams.  
  
HIGGINS: I am really sorry Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, me to goodnight Diane.  
  
He walked over and gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves the  
  
office, starts to walk to the door, he stops and looks at the stairs  
  
takes two steps and then bolts to the second floor.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-KARENS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked down the hall from the top of the stairs, he walked to  
  
Karens door and knocks.  
  
KARENS VOICE: Go away Tom, just go away.  
  
Magnum looked down at the door he reaches for the door nob, he turns  
  
the door nob, the door opens, steps inside.  
  
INT-KAREN'S ROOM-LIGHTS  
  
Karen sat at the window with her back turned, Magnum walked in and  
  
over to her.  
  
MAGNUM: Look Karen, I want Diane here at the estate this place is like  
  
Fort Knox, besides don't you want her taken care of?  
  
KAREN: She is alot like you, or at least you use to be, she is a bit  
  
headstrong and has a mind of her own.  
  
MAGNUM: Meaning she won't stay here.  
  
KAREN: Yes while I am here, after I leave she will go back to her BOQ  
  
or appartment.  
  
pause  
  
She went to college and joined the Navy through the NROTC  
  
pause  
  
She had to do it on her own and her way.  
  
pause  
  
You see Tom she had to do everything on her own.  
  
Magnum turns and walked towards the open door, they hadn't heard Diane  
  
come up the stairs, she stood at the door and looked in.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Diane.  
  
DIANE: No Mother, I want to stay here, I feel after all this time I  
  
really belong someplace.  
  
pause  
  
If its still alright with you Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Drop that Admiral bit..It's Tom or Thomas..  
  
DIANE: How about Dad?  
  
KAREN: Told you Tom she does have a mind of her own.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah Diane why not, tomorrow I have some things I have to do,  
  
you and your mother can use the station wagon....  
  
pause  
  
Karen you are going to stay for awhile aren't you?  
  
KAREN: This is Monday, I have to be back in LA by Thursday.  
  
DIANE: So soon?  
  
KAREN: I have to pay the bills, and I have to work.  
  
MAGNUM: Karen I'll need to see you about something before I leave  
  
Robins Nest in the morning.  
  
KAREN: Sure first thing.puzzled  
  
MAGNUM: Goodnight. See you around 8:00.  
  
Magnum walked out of the bedroom and shuts the door, leaving Diane and  
  
Karen to talk over their problem.  
  
NT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Jackie had put everything in her briefcase, she sat on the couch and  
  
was waiting as Magnum came in, he shut the door and looked down at  
  
the livingroom, walked down the steps and at the bottom sat down on  
  
the last step.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you call the duty officer?  
  
JACKIE: Yes they are sending me a car.  
  
MAGNUM: Use it till you can get another one of your own, I'll  
  
authorize it.  
  
JACKIE: Thanks Thomas, Diane is really a nice young lady.  
  
MAGNUM: Cut her some leave papers, your her CO, I'll sign them when  
  
I get in the office.  
  
JACKIE: How many days?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh, 14 days Jackie.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes come in.  
  
Magnum stands and looked up at the opening front door, as Lieutenant  
  
Jason steps inside.  
  
JASON: I am here to pick up Captain Porter.  
  
JACKIE: Yes Lieutenant I'm ready.  
  
She got up and walked up the steps passed him to the door she looked  
  
down at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: Goodnight Admiral.  
  
She steps through the door shutting it behind her.  
  
EXT-COLONEL MACNEELS HOUSE  
  
Magnum dressed in his whites stands at the door, he knocks and after  
  
a few minutes the door opens Jill MacNeel was standing there looking  
  
at Magnum.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Admiral Magnum, what can I do for you?  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor of the porch and looked up.  
  
Jill smiles and waits for his answer.  
  
MAGNUM: I need to talk to you Mrs MacNeel.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Sure, won't you please come in.  
  
INT-MACNEEL HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
She steps back, as Magnum follows her putting his hat under his left  
  
arm walking behind Jill.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: You said you needed to talk to me.  
  
pause  
  
Please sit down Admiral, can I offer you a drink?  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, no drink for me.  
  
pause  
  
I need to ask about Erin Gilmore.  
  
Jill sat down, she looked at the floor and then around the room.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Yes Erin, she will be buried tomorrow did you know  
  
that Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: No Mrs MacNeel I didn't.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Admiral, Erin was my step sister, I didn't know her, I  
  
didn't even know she was here till Saturday when Dan came home and  
  
told me that she had been killed.  
  
MAGNUM: I thought you knew.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Erin was my fathers second wifes daughter, he married  
  
Erin's mother and gave her the Gilmore name.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you hadn't talked to her then?  
  
JILL MACNEEL: No, like I said I didn't even know she was here.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Mrs MacNeel then I'll be going.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the door, Jill MacNeel follows, Magnum  
  
steps to the porch and Jill MacNeel shuts it behind him, she walked  
  
to the window and once his car leaves sits back down on the couch.  
  
EXT-MARINE BASE-MACNEELS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum stands at the desk, the Sergeant looks up and shortens his call.  
  
SERGEANT: Sorry Sir, my wife, our daugther was ill and she was telling  
  
me that she had a case of the flu.  
  
MAGNUM: She feeling better Sergeant?  
  
SERGEANT: Yes Sir much better Sir.  
  
pause  
  
How can I help you sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Like to speak to your Colonel.  
  
SERGEANT: He's not in sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you know where he is?  
  
SERGEANT: Yes Sir, he is with the Marine honor guard, those who were  
  
killed, are being sent back to Washington, their plane will leave at  
  
08:00 tomorrow.  
  
MAGNUM: Has extra Security been set into force?  
  
SERGEANT: Yes Sir, begining tonight at 16:00 there will be added  
  
security assigned.  
  
Colonel MacNeel opens the door and steps into the office, he looked at  
  
Magnum and the Sergeant.  
  
MACNEEL: Admiral you want to see me?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, and I won't keep you long.  
  
Colonel MacNeel walked to his office door opens it and steps back for  
  
Magnum to enter he follows and shuts the door.  
  
INT-MACNEELS OFFICE-DAY  
  
MacNeel walks to his desk and sat down in his chair, looked at Magnum.  
  
MACNEEL: What can I do for you Admiral?  
  
Magnum sat down in the black arm chair and studies MacNeels face, for a  
  
moment and looked down at the papers that MacNeel pushed under a file  
  
folder.  
  
Magnum looks at MacNeels eyes.  
  
MAGNUN: Why didn't you tell me that Lieutenant Gilmore was your  
  
wife's sister?  
  
MACNEEL: Step Sister Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: What ever, but why did you fail to tell me, you knew it would  
  
have helped me knowing.  
  
MACNEEL: Admiral Jill didn't know that Erin was even on this island  
  
till Saturday and my men found her on the beach.  
  
MAGNUM: Just funny she turned up dead on your base.  
  
MacNeel got up from his chair walks to the window and sits against  
  
the window.  
  
MACNEEL: I know, I have reports that your office sent over.  
  
pause Admiral Jill and Erin were never close.  
  
MAGNUM: I know Colonel MacNeel I talked to your wife.  
  
MACNEEL: Jill grew up in Los Angeles, Erin grew up in San Diego, their  
  
father was a Chief Petty Officer, and left Jill and her mother without  
  
anything. When he was transferred to the east coast did the same thing  
  
to Erin and her mother.  
  
MAGNUM: There is a connection I just haven't found it, but I will.  
  
MACNEEL: Tell me how I can help Admiral, and I'll do what I can, I don't  
  
know maybe Jill is on a hit list, you know?  
  
MAGNUM: Lets hope she isn't on a list, there was an attempt to kill  
  
Captain Porter, and the attempt was made right in the NIA parking lot.  
  
MacNeel walked back to his chair and sat down, takes the papers out  
  
from under the file folder, looks at Magnum.  
  
MACNEEL: My jeep was wired yesterday also.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you knew what to out look for after the memo was sent out.  
  
MacNeel looked at Magnum with concern on his face.  
  
Magnum stands up and puts his left hand on MacNeels Desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, not to long after you left Captain Porters office her car  
  
blew up.  
  
MACNEEL: You think I had something to do with that?  
  
MAGNUM: I did till I got here, but not now.  
  
MACNEEL: Figured you did, or you wouldn't have came so fast to see me.  
  
MAGNUM: I would suggest you watch your back Colonel.  
  
Magnum turned and walked towards the door, looking back at MacNeel.  
  
MACNEEL: You to Admiral.  
  
Magnum grins and opens the office door and steps into the outer office  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE-NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
Magnum is in line going on the Base, the Marine guard is checking each  
  
car and truck very careful, after the car bombing the security was as  
  
it goes tight, the sticker on Magnum's car wouldn't stop the special  
  
probe that was passed under the cars frame. The entrance took Magnum  
  
and extra 10 minutes spent in line. The Marine passed the cars as  
  
quick as possible, Magnum's turn came and the inspection of the Vette  
  
was completed and he was passed, he drove down the street and turned  
  
left onto the street to the NIA building and turned into the parking  
  
lot, and pulled into his slot.  
  
Magnum locks the car something he hadn't done before, but it was now  
  
a must, he walked to the front door opens and steps inside the building.  
  
INT-MAIN LOBBY-EELEVATOR-SECOND FLOOR OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to the elevator and steps on and the doors shut, on the  
  
second floor the doors open and Magnum steps off turns to his left and  
  
walked down the hall to the glass door to his office.  
  
INT-MAIN OFFICE-MAGNUMS OFFICE  
  
Magnum walked through the main office en route to his office, as he  
  
passed main desk his thoughts turn as to how easy he had it walking  
  
right in and down as far as he got, once he got to this office this  
  
would change. He opens his door and steps in, shutting the door.  
  
INT-MAGNUMS OFFICE  
  
The office has had a great deal of movment the last few days, he sat  
  
down and just as he does a knock on his door.  
  
He looked up and thinks that maybe he should have just went back to  
  
the estate.  
  
MAGNUM: ENTER  
  
The door opens and Janet Boyd walked in shutting the door and walks  
  
over to his desk.  
  
JANET BOYD: Admiral, here's an update on Lieutenant Stone, you have  
  
to read this Sir.  
  
He looked at her and takes the paper she hands him, and reads it.  
  
MAGNUM: Your new here aren't you?  
  
JANET BOYD: No Sir, second time here sir.  
  
pause  
  
Transferred here from San Diego, Lieutenant Jason thinks we  
  
need to go back and talk to Rodgers.  
  
MAGNUM: I see Lieutenant just who's place did you fill?  
  
JANET BOYD: No one's Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: You work for Captain Porter?  
  
JANET BOYD: I was enlisted and went to OCS  
  
pause  
  
So I requested transfer back here Sir.  
  
pause  
  
Now sir can we get back to Rodgers?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Lieutenant.  
  
JANET BOYD: We found out that Stone was TAD on Rodgers ship, and now  
  
we can't find out where he was sent.  
  
MAGNUM: Some one pulled the plug on us.  
  
JANET BOYD: Want me to talk to Rodgers?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes take Jason with you, and be careful.  
  
JANET BOYD: Admiral I been in the Navy ten years and I can handle this.  
  
pause  
  
If Stone can be found Rodgers knews where he is.  
  
MAGNUM: Carry on Lieutenant.  
  
Janet turns and walked to the door opens it and leaves Magnum's office.  
  
Magnum knows that Rodgers and Stone were in this together, someone was  
  
paying them for this job, someone pulled the trigger on the Marines and  
  
Erin Gilmore, if Rodgers didn't do it, and Stone is running so he's the  
  
best bet for being the shooter.  
  
The phone rings and Magnum picked up the receiver.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes John, I'll stop in tomorrow and sign the papers John.  
  
male over phone You said equal shares didn't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes equal shares, Lily Catherine Magnum and Diane Marie Weller.  
  
male over phone The paper that Karen gave you is valid, I checked the  
  
birth records, you were listed as Diane's father on the birth certificate.  
  
MAGNUM: My John you have been very busy. laughs  
  
male over phone anything else?  
  
MAGNUM: I haven't had any recent requests from the new owner of Robin's  
  
Nest, don't you think its about time for something new?  
  
male over phone Higgins getting pushy?  
  
MAGNUM: No, just figured he may want to give some orders.laughs  
  
male over phone Okay Tom I'll ask him for his security chief to stop  
  
in the office.  
  
MAGNUM: He'll love that. I'll need two copies of those papers John.  
  
male over phone They'll be ready..Bye Tom.  
  
Magnum puts the phone receiver back on the phone.  
  
EXT-PARKING LOT-SUBMARINE PIER-SUBMARINE-DAY  
  
Janet and Lieutenant Jason walk from the parking lot down the pier to  
  
the Submarine, they go on board, the quarterdeck watch was the OOD a  
  
Master Chief Petty Officer, he salutes the two officers as they step  
  
off the gangaway.  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: Can I help you.  
  
JANET BOYD: Is your Captain on board?  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: No Mam, its 17:00 he left a half an hour ago.  
  
Jason looks at the Chief an figures then maybe he would ask him about  
  
Lieutenant Rodgers.  
  
The phone on the quarterdeck rings the Chief Petty Officer walks over  
  
to the phone and picks it up, Boyd and Jason can't hear what was being  
  
said, the call lasted but minutes and the Chief walked back to Janet and  
  
Jason.  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: Now what can I do for you?  
  
LIEUTENANT JASON: Lieutenant Rodgers, is being held in his quarters,  
  
we would like to talk to him.  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: Let me get the Master-at-Arms.  
  
The chief walked back to the phone dials a number, speaks so no one  
  
was able to hear, Jason can see him as he talked shake his head like  
  
yes, he hangs the phone up and walks back to Jason and Janet Boyd.  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: The Master-At-Arms is on his way up.  
  
He turns and walked back to the phone as it was ringing.  
  
Jason and Janet Bond grow tired of being put on hold and start to enter  
  
the hatch leading to the below deck spaces.  
  
Just then the Subs Master-At-Arms a Chief Warrent Officer steps through  
  
the hatch. He walks over to Jason and Bond looks and waits for a moment.  
  
CHIEF WARRENT OFFICE: You come to talk to Liuetenant Rodgers well you  
  
came over for nothing.  
  
JASON: Say again and just why would that be?  
  
CHIEF WARRENT OFFICER: Thats easy, he isn't on board.  
  
JASON: Then where is he?  
  
CHIEF WARRENT OFFICER: He's at the base hospital, tried to do himself  
  
in with a radio cord.  
  
BOYD: Then he made it?  
  
CHIEF WARRENT OFFICER: No Mam...Will that be all?  
  
JASON: Thanks Warrent Officer we appreciate your help.  
  
The Warrent officer walked back to the hatch and Boyd and Jason keave  
  
the submarine and walk to the pier, the start back to the parking lot.  
  
Jason stops and Janet doesn't know why.  
  
JANET BOYD: Whats wrong?  
  
JASON: Where's a close phone?  
  
JANET BOYD: At the end of the pier why?  
  
JASON: Better call the admiral see what he wants us to do.  
  
JANET BOYD: Be right back.  
  
Jason watched the submarine, a few minutes pass and Jenna returns.  
  
JANET: Admiral said to come back to the office.he wasn't happy  
  
Jason takes one look back over his left shoulder and they walk to the  
  
black navy sedan.  
  
INT-BLACK SEDAN-DAY  
  
Jason starts the car and backs out of the parking space puts the car in  
  
gear and drove away.  
  
JASON: Wonder what the admiral is thinking?  
  
JANET BOYD: When we get to the office you ask him.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLACK SEDAN-DAY  
  
Janet and Jason walk towards the building from the parking lot,  
  
Jason is somewhat upset as he figured that the Admiral would have wanted  
  
them to follow up on Rodgers at the hospital but didn't, they reach the  
  
front glass doors, Boyd opens and goes into the building and Lieutenant  
  
Jason follows.  
  
INT-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum looks up as there is a knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Enter.  
  
The door opens and Jason and Boyd walk into his office as Jason shuts  
  
the door behind him, they walk over to Magnums desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Well whats the problem?  
  
JASON: Sir, why no follow up at the hospital?  
  
Magnum gets up and walks over to the window and doesn't answer.  
  
He turns back and looks at Jason.  
  
MAGNUM: He's under guard and we can get to him in the morning. Besides  
  
the day is over. least the work day is.  
  
JASON: The chief told us he didn't make it, whats the story Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: You and Lieutenant Boyd get out of here, go home dismissed.  
  
JASON: Then in the morning you want us to check on Rodgers.  
  
MAGNUM: Be here at 08:00, I'll tell you then.  
  
Boyd and Jason turn and walk towards the door, Magnum got up and shut  
  
his briefcase, picks hat up and walked to the door, opens it and shuts  
  
it behind him.  
  
INT-MACNEELS HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-DARK  
  
It is just past 9:PM and Jill MacNeel is watching the TV, not really  
  
knowing what was on, thinking about Erin, and why she died, what was  
  
the reason, sure she thought they weren't close but still she should  
  
have not been killed. Dan comes in from the Kitchen and is still in  
  
his cammo's he had just got in from his office.  
  
JILL: Your home Dan, it really late.  
  
MACNEEL: Had some paper work that needed finished.  
  
JILL: You had paper work to do the night Erin was killed to..(sharp)  
  
MACNEEL: Meaning what Jill? (puzzled)  
  
JILL: Nothing, I'am going to bed.  
  
Jill got up and walked out of the livingroom and down the hall to their  
  
bedroom. MacNeel sat down on the couch and opens the mail that had been  
  
on the kitchen table. There three monthy bills and a long white envelope,  
  
it was addressed to him and had no return address. He's puzzled and  
  
opens it, the letter was words that had been cut out of news print and  
  
pasted on the paper, it said, and the words jumped out. "YOUR NEXT".  
  
WEDNESDAY-INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
The alarm goes off Magnum turns over and shuts the sound of the buzz off,  
  
sits up, and knows that he had to get up and take Karen to the airport.  
  
He walks to the bathroom and turns the shower on.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-KARENS BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Karen was up dressed and packed Diane sat on the bed and is watching as  
  
her mother finished putting her makeup on.  
  
DIANE: You will call me when your home?  
  
KAREN: Yes just as soon as I get in the door.  
  
DIANE: These three days have went to fast.  
  
KAREN: Yeah I know but I'll be back for Thanksgiving in a week or so.  
  
Diane got up walked over to the window, there is a knock on her door.  
  
KAREN: Come in.  
  
Magnum opens the door and steps inside.  
  
MAGNUM: See your about ready.  
  
KAREN: Yes Tom I am.  
  
Magnum looked at Diane can see that he wants to talk to Karen.  
  
DIANE: I need to see to something.  
  
Diane walked to the door and steps into the hallway and shuts the door  
  
behind her.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorry I didn't get to see you much this visit.  
  
pause  
  
Maybe over Thanksgiving.  
  
KAREN: Tom I know, Diane told me that you have a problem here.  
  
MAGNUM: This is not easy Karen for me...  
  
KAREN: For me either.  
  
Karen walked over and sat down on the bed, she looked up at Magnum after  
  
all these years she couldn't say what she wanted to, Magnum can see  
  
in her face that she still had feelings. He walked over to the bed and  
  
picked up her suitcase.  
  
Karen looked around the room.  
  
KAREN: We better go I don't want to miss my fight.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane is taking you in the station wagon to the Airport.  
  
KAREN: Aren't you seeing me off?  
  
MAGNUM: Better we say goodby here Karen.  
  
Karen eyes fill with tears, and she walked through the door way into  
  
the hallway as Magnum follows and shuts the door.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-STATION WAGON-DAY  
  
Higgins stands by the station wagon, Vera waits for her mother and  
  
Magnum who opens the door, Karen steps out followed by Magnum. Kiggins  
  
trys to force a smile but can see the hurt written all over Karen's  
  
face.  
  
HIGGINS: You will come back again Mrs Weller?  
  
KAREN: I will try Mr Higgins to be here for Thanksgiving.  
  
Karen looks at Magnum and turns and face's him.  
  
KAREN: I have to go Tom, and take care of Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: I will Karen.  
  
She puts her arms around his neck and kissed him, turns and opens the  
  
door on the staion wagon and got in, Diane walked around looking over  
  
at Magnum as she opens the drivers door, got in started the engine put  
  
it in gear and moves slowly down the driveway.  
  
HIGGINS: She is a very nice lady.  
  
Higgins turns and walked back to the front door goes in and shuts the  
  
door behind him, Magnum watches as the station wagon makes the turn at  
  
the end of the driveway and moves out of sight.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
It is past 11:am and Magnum was sitting on the couch, he decided that  
  
he wouldn't go into the base today and would wait for Diane to come  
  
back from the trip to the airport. Karens plane left at 11:am and Diane  
  
would be back by noon. He had changed cloths and had a pair of Jeans  
  
and a short sleeve red flowered shirt on, he turned the TV on and sees  
  
the News Break, the base incident had made the news, as the reports of  
  
the Marines being killed had been kept off the air till now.  
  
Magnum leans forward on the couch, takes the remote and reached for the  
  
phone, picks up the reciever and dials Jackie Porters office, the phone  
  
rings and is answered.  
  
VOICE(over phone): NGS Captain Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie...Thomas have you heard the news?  
  
VOICE(over phone): No Thomas should I have?  
  
MAGNUM: The story is out about the killings.  
  
VOICE(over phone): How'd that happen?  
  
MAGNUM: Somebody's in a hurry, we better find out how it got out.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Will do, are you coming in?  
  
MAGNUM: No Jackie, just keep me updated.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Then who's in charge?  
  
MAGNUM: You are I trust you(laughs)  
  
VOICE(over phone) Sure must be nice to be an admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: It is, talk to you later. (hangs the phone up)  
  
Magnum got up and starts up the steps, the phone rings and he turns  
  
and walks back and picks up the receiver.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Admiral, Dan MacNeel.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes what can I do for you?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Need to see you, can you come over?  
  
Magnum looked at the table and thinks why would MacNeel want to see me?  
  
Magnum still puzzled looked at his watch.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure can be there in twenty minutes.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Come to my house.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah on my way.  
  
Phone goes to dial tone Magnum hangs the receiver up. Got up and walks  
  
back to the steps and walks to the front door opens and steps to the  
  
porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-KANEOHE MARINE BASE-STREET-MACNEELS HOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum parks his car in front of MacNeels house gets out and walked to  
  
the front door and knocks, the door opens, Jill MacNeel stands with  
  
a smile.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Come in Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you.As he steps inside  
  
INT-MACNEELS HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Jill walked to the livingroom and points for Magnum to sit down.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: My husband said for you to wait he had to go to his  
  
office for a few minutes.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you know why he wanted to see me?  
  
JILL MACNEEL: No Admiral I don't.  
  
MAGNUM: Its Thomas call me Thomas.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: He's worried about something...Jill walked to couch  
  
and sat down.  
  
MAGNUM: Worried, what do you mean?  
  
JILL MACNEEL: He got something in the mail yesterday and hasn't been  
  
the same.  
  
MAGNUM: Didn't say anything?  
  
Jill got up walked to the desk and is looking for something.  
  
She opened one of the top desk drawers and has a puzzled look.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: He must have the letter with him.  
  
Magnum looked at Gail.  
  
EXT-MARINE BASE MACNEELS OFFICE-DAY  
  
MacNeel sits at his desk, he picks up the phone and dials a number,  
  
the phone rings and is picked up.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Yeah.  
  
MACNEEL: This is MacNeel, what's the story?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Thats easy keep your mouth shut.  
  
MACNEEL: Look Stone I can keep it shut about the Marines you killed,  
  
but there wasn't...  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Shut up, you got 50 grand for the job, we didn't  
  
know a female naval officer would be there.  
  
MACNEEL: That was my sister-in-law Stone.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Sorry about that but you should have kept her  
  
at home or on ice.  
  
MACNEEL: Weller got a good look at you and she has some Admiral who  
  
is really hot on this.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Good we'll take him down then.  
  
MACNEEL: Why did you send me the letter saying that I was next?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): That shouldn't be to hard to figure out.  
  
MACNEEL: Where you at, time to settle this?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Too late for that MacNeel.  
  
(phone goes to dial tone)  
  
MacNeel hangs the phone up, looks at the desk trying to think as to  
  
what to do.  
  
MacNeel picks up the phone and dials is home phone and Jill picks it  
  
up on the third ring.  
  
Voice(female over phone): Colonel MacNeels Residence.  
  
MACNEEL: Jill..Dan did Admiral Magnum get there?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Yes he's here right now Dan.  
  
MACNEEL: OK....I'll be there in ten minutes.  
  
(hangs the phone up)  
  
EXT-MACNEELS OFFICE-PARKING LOT-GREEN RANGER-TRUCK-MAINGATE-DAY  
  
MacNeel walked from his office to the parking lot and opens the drivers  
  
door on his pickup truck, gets in starts the engine and backs out of  
  
the slot, and drives towards his house, he passed the street and moves  
  
on towards the maingate.  
  
In front of him is the maingate, he slows down and is passed through  
  
the gate by the Marine Guard.  
  
EXT-OCEAN HIGHWAY-BEACH-BEACH HOUSE-DAY  
  
MacNeel moves south on the ocean highway away from Kaneoha and the  
  
Marine Base, on his right five miles from the base a turnoff and a  
  
dirt road that leads to the west coast beach of Oahu.  
  
The Ocean and a small beach house under a grove of trees, MacNeel  
  
pulls up and stops in front of the Beach house, he opens the truck  
  
door and gets out and walks to the front door opens and goes inside.  
  
INT-BEACH HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
MacNeel walks in shuts the door and looks around the livingroom, it  
  
appears at first glance there is no one in the house. He walks over  
  
to the kitchen door and looks in the table had been set for two to  
  
sat down to dinner. A sound gets his attention as there is movement  
  
in the bedroom, he turns and walks to the bedroom door, turns the door  
  
nob, and pushed the door open, standing in a blue dress was a female  
  
with dark hair and eyes, and very attractive, she is about 34 years  
  
of age, and is 5 feet 3 inches tall.  
  
MACNEEL: Julie glad your here.  
  
JULIE: I was wondering when you would break away.  
  
MACNEEL: Julie I have to get off this island.  
  
He walked over to her and stands looking down at her as she turns her  
  
back to him.  
  
JULIE: Please Dan, zip me up.  
  
MacNeel takes his right hand and pulls the zipper up on her dress.  
  
Julie turns slowly and lifts her arms up and puts them around Dan  
  
MacNeels neck, she then moves up on her toes and kisses him, and as  
  
she pulls away she turns and walks away, MacNeel looks at Julie.  
  
MACNEEL: Didn't you hear me Julie? I have to get off this island!  
  
She stops in the doorway, and turns and faces MacNeel.  
  
JULIE: And just where do you plan to go?  
  
She walked to the livingroom as MacNeel follows close behind her.  
  
MACNEEL: You got me into this with Rodgers and Stone, they called me....  
  
JULIE: Yes Dan I know, I had to pull the trigger on your wifes sister,  
  
she know who I was.  
  
MACNEEL: If I would have been able to have talked to her, look she  
  
would have kept her mouth shut.  
  
JULIE: Come on in the kitchen I have fixed us a dinner.  
  
INT-KITCHEN-SUNSET  
  
Julie stands at the stove and Dan looks at his watch he was late and  
  
he knows that Jill would start to worry but he had to get this finished,  
  
he had to get away his military career was over once the NIA figured  
  
out that he was involved in his men getting killed and in the plot to  
  
steal the secret codes.  
  
JULIE: Sit down Dan.  
  
He watched as she opens the oven and takes out a roast, she set it on the  
  
counter and Dan takes a drink from the glass that had been sitting in front  
  
of him.  
  
MACNEEL: That roast smells great..  
  
JULIE: After we eat then we'll talk about you getting off the island..I'm  
  
going with you.  
  
MACNEEL: Why?  
  
JULIE: I can't stay here, at least not without you.  
  
MacNeel knows that her helping him, would cause her to be added to Stone's  
  
list.  
  
Julie sat the table and Dan finished his drink, he watches Julie  
  
thinking that Magnum by now knew he wasn't going to show.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked from the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a green  
  
flowered shirt, he walked to the couch and sat down, looks down at his  
  
watch its past 6:pm.  
  
MacNeel was a no show, with that in mind Magnum figures now tha just  
  
maybe there is more to this than he first thought.  
  
INT-BEACH HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
MacNeel just came out of Julie's bedroom he had changed cloths, he left  
  
things in her closet when he lived with her before he married Jill.  
  
Julie looks at MacNeel.  
  
JULIE: I got us a flight out to The Big Island then a Charter plane to  
  
Tahiti, and then to New Zealand.  
  
MACNEEL: When do we leave it sounds good?  
  
JULIE: At 8:45 the plane takes off....It will be alright Dan, this guy  
  
has been around for alot of years.  
  
MACNEEL: This waiting is getting to me Julie..  
  
MacNeel got up walked to the front window and looks out, thinks by now  
  
Rodgers and Stone would show up when they couldn't find him, he looks  
  
at Julie as she walks to the bedroom leaving it part way open, he puts  
  
the curtain down and walks back to the bar and pours another drink, he  
  
takes a drink and then pours another glass full. Julie walks back to the  
  
livingroom she had changed into a pant suit and was bringing Dan a sport  
  
jacket for the trip.  
  
JULIE: Dan..Tell me now what about Jill.  
  
MACNEEL: Figure that was over the minute you pulled the trigger on her  
  
sister..(upset) you was wrong in killing her Julie...  
  
Julie walked over to Dan MacNeel, and put her arms around his neck and  
  
kissed him, he pushed her back and takes her arms from his neck.  
  
MACNEEL: There will be time for that after we're in New Zealand..  
  
Julie looked at Dan and smiles, turns and walked over to the bar and  
  
pours her a drink, she's thinking, " The Money from the Code's will be  
  
a great way to start a new life and with Dan."  
  
INT-MACNEELS HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-NIGHT  
  
Jill MacNeel looked at the wall clock above the TV, it was 7:PM, she  
  
knew that Dan wasn't in his office as she had called when he hadn't  
  
showeed up for the meeting with Admiral Magnum, she walked to the  
  
front window and looked out, she walked back to the couch and sat  
  
down, folding her arms across her lap.  
  
A knock on her door she gets up and walks to the door and opens it.  
  
MAGNUM: Mrs MacNeel did your husband...  
  
JILL MACNEEL: No Admiral he hasn't come home.  
  
(pause)  
  
She turns and walks towards the couch.  
  
Please come in.  
  
Magnum, looked around the room, and steps in shutting the door behind  
  
him, puts his hands on his hips as he watches Jill walk back to the  
  
couch. He looked down at the floor and takes a deep breath.  
  
MAGNUM: He hasn't called you either has he?  
  
JILL MACNEEL: No He hasn't.  
  
Magnum knows she is telling him the truth, and she didn't know where  
  
he was at, Magnum walks to the couch and sits down, he looked at Jill  
  
and takes a deep breath.  
  
MAGNUM: Mrs MacNeel, I hate to ask you this...but...how long did you  
  
know the Colonel?  
  
She looked over at Magnum, and back to the coffee table.  
  
JILL MACNEEL: Not long enough it would seem..and is he seeing someone else?...  
  
MAGNUM: I..ah..I shouldn't have asked that..  
  
Jill forced a smile and looked at Magnum..  
  
JILL MACNEEL: I don't know, there was a women that calls from time to  
  
time, and he acts as it is one of the officer's wives..  
  
MAGNUM: And you think its someone maybe from his past....  
  
JILL MACNEEL: I ask her name once and she wouldn't answer me..  
  
She got up and walked to the window again, it is 8:00 PN, and she knows  
  
Dan is someplace other than the base.  
  
The Blue Chevy Blazer tore down the drive way, and turned onto the street,  
  
taking Rodgers and Stone by surprise.  
  
STONE: There they go...  
  
RODGERS: Damn...we got to get them..that girl....  
  
Rodgers and Stone run back the way the came and to their car, as the  
  
Blazer makes the turn onto the ocean highway and east to Waimanalo.  
  
INT-CHEVY BLAZER-NIGHT  
  
Dan MacNeel looks over his left shoulder and the two running men left  
  
behind he turns to Julie who is driving.  
  
MACNEEL: Damn that was close..  
  
JULIE: I don't know if I can loose them Dan..  
  
MACNEEL: If they catch us out here on this open road we're done...  
  
JULIE: Its'going to be close...real close.  
  
Dan turns and looked over his left shoulder again and still they had  
  
the road to themselves...The Blue Blazer was in access of 80 miles per  
  
hour.  
  
EXT-GRAY FORD-OCEAN HIGHWAY-NIGHT  
  
The gray ford driven by Rodgers was moving fast in an effort to catch  
  
MacNeel and Julie who were far in front of them and not in view.  
  
INT-GRAY FORD SEDAN-NIGHT  
  
Stone looks at Rodgers.  
  
STONE: Where did they go?  
  
RODGERS: One place....  
  
STONE: Where would that be?  
  
RODGERS: Island Hoppers Charter service..  
  
STONE: Then thats where we are going..step on it.  
  
EXT-GRAY FORD-OCEAN HIGHWAY-NIGHT  
  
The rear end of the Gray sedan drops down and takes off at a high rate  
  
of speed.  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS CHARTERS-MAIN OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
TC sat at his desk he looks up at the wall clock it is 15 minutes past 8,  
  
and no sign of the charter, the jump over to maui would be an easy trip.  
  
He rubs his forehead as a slight headache began and he thought he hadn't  
  
eaten yet. He gets up and walks to the front door opens it and steps out  
  
to the sidewalk shutting the door as he leaves.  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS CHARTER MAIN BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLACK VAN-NIGHT  
  
TC walked to the Van opens the door and gets in starts the engine and  
  
pulls away from the building drive to the main road, and stops at the  
  
stop sign turns left on the Ocean Highway and drives towards Honolulu.  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS CHARTER SERVICE MAIN BUILDING PARKING LOT-NIGHT  
  
The Blue Blazer pulls up to the building the lot was empty, there was  
  
one plane sitting on the line, ready for the flight to Maui.  
  
INT-BLUE BLAZER-NIGHT  
  
Julie and Dan MacNeel look at the empty building and at each other.  
  
JULIE: Where's the pilot?  
  
MACNEEL: I don't know but this isn't working.  
  
JULIE: I'll pull out of sight of the main drag Who ever was at my house,  
  
pause  
  
knows we were on our way here by now.  
  
MACNEEL: Over by that hanger the door is open.  
  
Julie moves the Blazer slowly towards the open hanger, the door was open  
  
and she pulls inside the hanger and parks the Blazer so no one would be  
  
able to see it.  
  
INT-GRAY FORD SEDAN-NIGHT  
  
Stone turns the Gray sedan onto the road and drives towards the office  
  
building.  
  
STONE: No body here, we missed them...  
  
RODGERS: Yeah sure looks like we did..  
  
STONE: Bad break, we better get out of here.  
  
Stone moves up to the parking lot and swings into the parking lot and  
  
moves through looking into the now dark building, and the car moves back  
  
out on to the road leading to the ocean highway.  
  
INT-BLUE BLAZER-NIGHT  
  
MacNeel watches as the Gray sedan moves away from them, Julie takes a deep  
  
breath and shakes her head.  
  
MacNeel looked back at Julie.  
  
MACNEEL: Well that is over their gone.  
  
JULIE: Now what?  
  
MACNEEL: Lets get out of here.  
  
Julie starts the engine and moves the Blazer out of the darkness of the  
  
hanger, not using her headlamps till she was sure there was not someone  
  
waiting at the end of the road on them.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVING ROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sits on the couch and had papers from the NIA office on the coffee  
  
table, In the background check of Daniel MacNeel seems like Magnums idea  
  
about MacNeel and other women were right, the name of Julie Ann Peters  
  
showed up. As Colonel MacNeel issued her several base visitors passes to  
  
his base, the last was three weeks ago.  
  
Magnum picks up his phone and dials the NIA office, the phone rings and is  
  
picked up.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): NIA Duty Officer Lieutenant Jason.  
  
MAGNUM: Admiral Magnum, is Captain Porter still in the office?  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Yes she is and Commander LaFlure as well Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Have Captain Porter call me.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes Sir, you are at home, correct?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes have her call me here.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and takes a cigar from the box on the coffee  
  
table, and lites it takes a puff and waits for the phone to ring.  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS MAIN BUILDING-PARKING LOT-NIGHT  
  
TC parks his Van and has a small white bag which had his supper, he  
  
looked at his watch it was now 9:00 and he had missed his charter.  
  
He looks around and walks to the office door unlocks it and goes in  
  
to the main office.  
  
INT-MAIN OFFICE-TC'S OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
TC turns the light switch on and the lights in the main office come  
  
on blinding him at first, he then walks to the dispatchers desk.  
  
TC set the white bag on the desk, and moves the chair out and sat down,  
  
he opens the bag and takes a large coffee out sets on the desk and then  
  
takes out a fish dinner. He opens the lid and just as he does, the office  
  
door opens TC looks up.  
  
TC: I must be doing something wrong.  
  
Magnum walks in and over to the desk sit on the edge of the desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey TC.....  
  
TC: No way Thomas, I haven't eaten all day.  
  
MAGNUM: Look do I have to want something to stop by?  
  
TC: No...but it always leads to a plane or one of the choppers,  
  
and nothing changed did it?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, how many times in this past year have I TC ask you to  
  
fly me someplace?  
  
TC puts the lid on the side of the desk and picks up the plactic fork  
  
and looks up at Magnum.  
  
TC: Well none really.  
  
MAGNUM: I wanted to know if you had any sudden flights?  
  
TC sees the look on Magnum's face.  
  
TC: No not a one, but a no show tonight, thats why I'm still here.  
  
MAGNUM: Where to TC?  
  
TC: Over to Maui.  
  
MAGNUM: What time was the flight?  
  
TC takes a bite of the fish.  
  
TC: 8:45 and that was the take off time, some woman called early today,  
  
and I booked her for tonight.  
  
Magnum looked at TC and watched as he ate his dinner, Thinking that Julie  
  
Peters may have been wanting to go to Maui but why?  
  
MAGNUM: Did she leave a name?  
  
Magnum got up from the desk and walks towards the door, stops and turns.  
  
MAGNUM: TC...was her name Julie Peters?  
  
TC: Let me look at the trip sheet...(pause)  
  
TC moves to the other desk along the wall picks up a clipboard and reads  
  
down to the name on the form, looks up at Magnum.  
  
Yeah Julie Peters, something wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: Do you have a phone number for her?  
  
TC: I always get a call back number for verifications that the charter  
  
is on the up and up..  
  
Magnum looked at the floor for a moment.  
  
MAGNUM: Call and find out why she missed the flight.  
  
TC: I was after I ate.  
  
Magnum walked back to the desk,(still puzzled.)  
  
MAGNUM: Was there anyone scheduled on the same flight...  
  
TC: Nope, just Julie Peters she was the only one.  
  
MAGNUM: No matter what TC let me know after I leave if she shows.  
  
TC: Yeah, sure you know I will...  
  
Magnum walked to the door opens it and leaves TC's office.  
  
EXT-BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE-HANGER-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walks to the parking lot to his car, looks around the place  
  
was empty. He opens his car door and gets in, he starts the engine  
  
and backs out of the parking place, and moves towards the hangers  
  
he pulls in between the two closest to the office where he would be  
  
able to see anyone going into TC's office.  
  
Magnum thinks this could be a long wait and a wait for nothing. He  
  
opens the car door and walks to the front of the hanger.  
  
INT-BLUE BLAZER-DARK  
  
Juile and Dan MacNeel drive the ocean highway route 72, they are just  
  
inside Honolulu.  
  
JULIE: We lost that car Dan, now what?  
  
MACNEEL: Guess we go back and see if there is anyone at your place.  
  
JULIE: Stone and Rodgers will be there by now waiting on us to come back.  
  
MACNEEL: Well we can't just ride around all night.  
  
JULIE: No well go back to the airport.  
  
Julie looks for a place to turn the Blazer around.  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE-HANGER-NIGHT  
  
TC looks at his wall clock, it is past 10:PM, he knows that he missed  
  
the passeger who booked the 8:pm flight. He gets up and walks to the  
  
door, turns the light switch off opens the door and steps to the warm  
  
night air.  
  
INT-HANGER-DARK  
  
Magnum watches as TC leaves the office, he uses a smallflash light to  
  
see what time it is.  
  
EXT-OFFICE-PARKING LOT-HANGER VAN-BLACK VETTE-NIGHT  
  
TC walks from the front door to his Van parked just out side the office  
  
the quick flash of Magnum's flashlight TC spotted in the corner of his  
  
eye. TC opens the door of his Van gets in and starts the engine.  
  
He backs the Van up, and pulls away driving towards the main highway  
  
about the length of the hanger he shuts his lights off and moves the  
  
Van slowly back to the hanger and to who ever was waiting inside, he  
  
stops the Van, opens the glove box takes out his service 38, and steps  
  
out shutting the door behind him. He walks to the side of the hanger  
  
and to the open door. He spots the high gloss black and knows its the  
  
Vette of Magnum, he walks over to the car still undetected.  
  
TC: Thought you were going home TM?  
  
MAGNUM: I was TC, but didn't know how many were going to show up with  
  
Julie Peters.  
  
TC: You could have told me you were going to wait.(upset)  
  
Magnum opens the door of the Vette and steps out.  
  
TC and Magnum walk to the open door and look towards the office and  
  
parking lot.  
  
TC: I missed them TM, and its my fault.  
  
MAGNUM: She'll be back...  
  
TC: Well maybe, but I am not flying tonight.  
  
TC turns and walks back to the parked Van, opens the door and starts  
  
the engine and moves slowly towards the highway an Waimanalo.  
  
INT-MACNEELS HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Stone and Rodgers are in MacNeel's house, stone holds a gun on Jill  
  
MacNeel, Rodgers comes back to the livingroom.  
  
RODGERS: Well the house is empty.  
  
STONE: We don't want to hurt you Mrs MacNeel, all we want is the case.  
  
JILL: What case?  
  
STONE: Its not here so your husband has it.  
  
RODGERS: Yeah, he ran off with the the case and Julie to.  
  
JILL: Who's Julie?  
  
STONE: You don't know do you?  
  
JILL: No, I don't!  
  
STONE: She has been with your husband, long before you were ever in the  
  
picture.  
  
JILL: I don't believe it.(upset)  
  
Rodgers looks at her and walked to the window, pulls the curtain back  
  
and looks out.  
  
STONE: Thats to bad but its the truth.  
  
Stone watches the enjoyment that Rodgers had in hurting with the words  
  
that Jill MacNeel heard.  
  
Jill looked at the two men, the gun worried her, she knew if she was to  
  
make a wrong move they would kill her.  
  
JILL: Whats so important about that case?  
  
RODGERS: Nothing that concerns you.  
  
JILL: It does Admiral Magnum I bet.  
  
RODGERS: What about Admiral Magnum?  
  
JILL: I was suppose to call him and I haven't.  
  
STONE: Why?  
  
JILL: To tell him if Dan came home or not.  
  
STONE: What does Magnum know about this?  
  
JILL:(thinking fast) He knows everything.  
  
RODGERS: She is telling the truth about that.  
  
Rodgers and Stone walk away and are standing by the front door.  
  
STONE: (in a low voice) We better get out of here...We'll go over to Julie's.  
  
RODGERS: We are leaving, like we said we aren't going to hurt you we just  
  
want what is ours.  
  
JILL: And you'll get what you deserve, you can count on that...  
  
Stone pulls the hammer back and points the gun at Jill, Rodgers looks at  
  
Stone.  
  
RODGERS: No we killed her sister leave her be.  
  
Jill hears the statement and begins to cry, Rodgers and Stone leave the  
  
house. Jill got up and walks across the livingroom to the front window in  
  
time to see the headlights go on and the grey sedan pull away, she turns  
  
and walked back to the couch. She picks up the phone and dials Magnum's  
  
phone number, the phone rings and there is no answer.  
  
She hangs the phone up and looks at the clock its now past 11:30 pm.  
  
EXT-WAIMANALO HIGHWAY-ROBINS NEST-DARK  
  
Magnum and the Black Vette move south along the highway leading back to  
  
the estate.  
  
INT-BLACK VETTE-NIGHT  
  
The look on Magnum's face is that of concern as he knows that a flight  
  
was planned and then aboarted, why is the question, he also thinks now  
  
that MacNeel planned to leave the island.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST MAIN GATE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum turns the Vette into the entrance of Robins Nest stops the car,  
  
and opens the gate, the gate opens and Magnum starts up the driveway  
  
as the gates close behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum steps inside, and looked down into the livingroom.  
  
DIANE: Hi wondered where you were.  
  
He doesn't answer comes down the steps to the kitchen, stops at the  
  
refridgerator, opens the door and takes a beer out, pops the lid off  
  
as he shuts the door behind him.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Diane its going to take some getting use to someone being here  
  
when I come home.  
  
DIANE: You'll see you will get use to me being here.  
  
MAGNUM: Did your Mother get off okay?  
  
DIANE: Yes she did, I rode around for awhile and come down here.  
  
He smiles and walked to the couch and sits down taking a drink from  
  
the bottle of beer.  
  
DIANE: When I came in a bit ago your phone was ringing by the time I  
  
got to it stopped....  
  
MAGNUM: Just a few minutes ago right?  
  
Magnum picks up the phone and is thinking who may have been calling the  
  
thought was Jill MacNeel, he dials her phone and it rings on the third  
  
ring it was picked up.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you just try to call me?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Yes Admiral, two men were here, the men that  
  
killed my sister, And Dan is involved.  
  
Magnum looked over at Diane and back at the phone.  
  
MAGNUM: Mrs MacNeel, did they say where they were going?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Julie Peters house...at least that was what  
  
the one called Stone said.  
  
MAGNUM: Who is Julie Peters?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): I don't know, but she is involved in this,  
  
and Admiral she and Dan are...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know, they are involed right?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Yes, guess they were involved before I was  
  
even in the picture, as I was told tonight.  
  
MAGNUM: I am sorry Mrs MacNeel....  
  
VOICE(female over phone): I am too...I better go..thank you...  
  
(the phone hangs up goes to dial tone)  
  
Magnum slowly hangs the phone up...looks down at the table and leans  
  
back..Diane watching every minute..  
  
DIANE: Something wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: Seems that Marine Colonel MacNeel is involved in this deeper than  
  
I knew.  
  
DIANE: He and Captain Sutter were pretty close friends.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain Sutter from NIA?  
  
DIANE: The same.  
  
MAGNUM: And Erin Gilmore did you know of anyone she was seeing off duty?  
  
Diane looked at Magnum and is trying to think....  
  
Magnum takes the final swallow from the bottle of beer, he got up and  
  
walked over and up the steps to the kitchen to the refridgerator opens  
  
the door and takes out another beer.  
  
DIANE: Come to think about it I did see her with Captain Sutter, a few  
  
times...  
  
MAGNUM: Sutter, Gilmore, Colonel MacNeel, Gilmore was MacNeels sister-in-law,  
  
and said he didn't know she was on the island...  
  
DIANE: I see a connection.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Gilmore was in the Radio Room all our codes are there, Sutter  
  
was also in Crypto and NIA..Its kinda funny both Sutter and Gilmore were  
  
killed isn't it.  
  
DIANE: MacNeel is the top one on the ladder I would bet.  
  
Magnum sat down on the couch and looks at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane your back on duty...In the morning report to work, I have  
  
something I want you to do.  
  
DIANE: As Diane Weller or Diane Magnum?( flashed a smile)  
  
Magnum looks at her...  
  
MAGNUM: Diane Weller and you already know why.  
  
DIANE: Regulations right Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: Regulations Lieutenant..and besides you do want to stay here  
  
don't you?  
  
DIANE: Yes you know that I do.  
  
MAGNUM: You better get to bed I will have the list for you in the morning.  
  
Diane got up looked at Magnum walked over leans down and kissed him on  
  
the forehead and turns and walked up the steps to the front door opens it  
  
steps out to the porch and shuts the door behind her.  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE BUILDING-PARKING LOT-NIGHT  
  
The Blue Blazer driven by Julie Peters parks in the parking lot she  
  
takes the cell phone and dials the home phone number for TC.  
  
The phone rings and TC picks it up.  
  
TC (over phone): Hello TM.  
  
INT-BLUE BLAZER  
  
Julie looks at Dan MacNeel.  
  
JULIE: Mr Calvin, this is Julie Peters I still need you to fly me  
  
out tonight.  
  
TC(over phone): Yes Miss Peters, ah..its very late..and I won't  
  
get clearance till daylight.  
  
JULIE: Then you can't fly me out tonight?  
  
TC(over phone): Alright Miss Peters, give me an hour to drive out  
  
to the airport, meet you there.  
  
JULIE: Oh Thank You Mr Calvin.  
  
TC(over phone): See you in an hour.  
  
(TC hangs his phone up)  
  
Julie pushed the off button on her phone and looked over at MacNeel.  
  
JULIE: He's on his way..  
  
MACNEEL: Hope he don't take to long.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum went to bed and was just ready to shut is lamp off the phone  
  
rings and he looks at it...reached over the alarm clock and picks it up.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(over phone): TM, get over to the airport just got off the phone  
  
with that Peters woman.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks TC...On my way..  
  
(hangs the phone up)  
  
Magnum got up and dressed in the jeans and flowered shirt he had on  
  
the hanger for after work tomorrow...He opens his night stand drawer  
  
and takes out his service 45. gets up and walks towards the bedroom door.  
  
INT-MAIN HOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane had finished her shower and was just getting into bed when the  
  
sound of the Vette taking off at a high rate of speed made her get up  
  
she ran to the window just in time to see the car turn at the end of  
  
the driveway, she turns and walks back to her closet and picks up a  
  
pair of shorts and a shirt and dressed.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Higgins had been asleep the sound of Magnum's Vette taking off at a  
  
high rate of speed got Higgins to his feet he picked up his bathrobe  
  
and put it on, he walks to his door opens it and steps out into the  
  
hallway.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE HALLWAY-STAIRWAY-FRONT DOOR-STUDY-NIGHT  
  
Higgins walks towards the stairway as Diane steps out and is in a rush  
  
to get down to the first floor and the front door.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Miss Weller where is Magnum off to?  
  
DIANE: I don't know I need a gun and a car..  
  
HIGGINS: I can help you with both, you can take the Jimmy in the driveway.  
  
and I'll get ypu a gun from the study.  
  
DIANE: Yes...but please Mr Higgins hurry...  
  
Higgins amazed by the speed that she wanted him to go managed a smile  
  
as he walked to the study...Diane stood by the front door tapping her  
  
right foot as Higgins returns with a Smith and Wesson 357 Magnum as he  
  
hands it to her he also hands her extra shells and the keys to the  
  
Jimmy, she looks at Higgins and darts out the front door.  
  
Higgins stands looking out the open door, he walks over to the door  
  
and starts to shut it, sees Jimmy moves away from the mainhouse and  
  
down the driveway to the maingate. Higgins shuts the door and slowly  
  
turns and walks to the stairway.  
  
EXT-JULIE PETERS HOUSE-STREET-GRAY FORD SEDAN-NIGHT  
  
The Gray Sedan was parked on the street in front of Julie Peters house  
  
the two men Stone and Rodgers waited and still Julie and MacNeel didn't  
  
show.  
  
INT-GRAY SEDAN-NIGHT  
  
STONE: They didn't come back here after all.  
  
RODGERS: Then they went back to the airport we must have missed them..  
  
Stone looks out the window and at the house that was dark, the driveway  
  
was empty.  
  
Rodgers turned and looked over his left shoulder at car lights as they  
  
bounced off the street and the sedans side view mirror, the lights were  
  
on a older ford pickup truck.  
  
STONE: Well maybe he should go back to the airport..  
  
RODGERS: They can't be to far from us, they have to be at the airport...  
  
STONE: Or they made it off the island while we were burning the road  
  
looking for them (pissed)  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE PARKING LOT-BLUE BLAZER-NIGHT  
  
The Blazer was pulled in beside the office, Julie and MacNeel set  
  
waiting for TC to show up, each minute that passed was harder for  
  
Julie to withstand knowing that Rodgers and Stone would figure out  
  
where they were...There were lights heading in their direction and  
  
they hoped it was TC, and they would soon be off the island.  
  
INT-BLACK VETTE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum was almost to the turnoff to the airport, his hands tighten  
  
on the steering wheel and the foot pedal was pressed down farther  
  
as the Black Vette ate up the road, in sight was the sign that read  
  
ISLAND HOOPERS CHARTER Magnum downshifted and made the turn and was  
  
on the road to the airstrip..  
  
EXT-BLUE BLAZER-PARKING LOT-VAN-NIGHT  
  
Julie and MacNeel stood beside the Julie's Blazer, TC walked from the  
  
drivers door of his Van around to Julie and MacNeel.  
  
TC: Hi, I'm T.C. Calvin your pilot (smiles)  
  
JULIE: Yes..I am sorry to have been so late but I got tied up and  
  
missed getting here.  
  
TC: Yeah, I know things happen...  
  
MACNEEL: OK when do we lift off?  
  
TC: Well just as soon as I get a flight plan filed and the aircraft  
  
checked out..  
  
MACNEEL: Then can we step on it.  
  
TC nods that he would turns and walks to the office door unlocks it and  
  
turns the wall switch on, hoping Magnum would soon arrive.  
  
INT OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
TC walked over to his desk, Julie and MacNeel walk in behind him  
  
he takes the clipboard down and looks in the drawers for the form  
  
for the flight plan, he knew where they were but had to buy time  
  
till Magnum showed.  
  
INT-GRAY SEDAN-NIGHT  
  
Rodgers and Stone watched the cars on the highway as they sped on  
  
the ocean highway towards the Island Hoppers charter service.  
  
STONE: All the way here and nothing.  
  
RODGERS: Well we will know in a few minutes, the turn off is just ahead.  
  
STONE: Yeah we'll see..  
  
INT-BLACK VETTE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum moves slowly down the road in sight of the Hangers and the Office  
  
building, he pulls up and stops the car, shuts the engine off and opens  
  
the door of the car, he picks up his gun and steps out of the car.  
  
HANGER-OFFICE BUILING-PARKING LOT-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked from the hanger he sees that TC has the office light on,  
  
he can see two other people in the office and one his a man the other  
  
a women..Moving slowly he reaches the office door and opens it stepping  
  
inside.  
  
INT-TC'S OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walks in and stops just inside the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Colonel MacNeel going someplace?  
  
MacNeel starts to run at Magnum but stops..  
  
MACNEEL: I give up Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Smart move, and you must be Julie Peters?  
  
Julie looks at Magnum and nods that she is.  
  
TC: What took you so long TM?  
  
MAGNUM: Wanted to make sure we didn't have any other guests.( smiles)  
  
TC looks at Magnum and then at MacNeel and Julie, just as the door  
  
open and Rodgers steps in followed by stone, both with guns drawn.  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor, TC looks at Magnum with the hope that  
  
Magnum was able to do something, TC was with his back at the wall,  
  
and Magnum was in between Julie, MacNeel and Stone and Rodgers.  
  
STONE: Well now what do we have here?...  
  
pause  
  
Julie and MacNeel and the Admiral to.  
  
RODGERS: Ok MacNeel where's the codes and Money.  
  
MAGNUM: I Have them your finished.  
  
Stone walks over to Magnum sees his Service 45 in his belt and takes  
  
it from him, and puts his own gun to Magnums head...  
  
STONE: Now Admiral we know better than that.. We watched till just a  
  
minute ago and...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know but figured I would try that out on you.  
  
STONE: One thing about it no one can say that you don't have guts...  
  
MAGNUM: So now what we going to do?  
  
RODGERS: Well we'er going to shoot you and the pilot.  
  
TC: Shoot us..WHY?  
  
STONE: Lets just say can't leave anyone behind.  
  
MAGNUM: Insurance TC....  
  
STONE: Ok MacNeel where are the codes?  
  
MACNEEL: I Give them to them Julie.  
  
Julie opens her purse and takes out a 3.5 Disk and starts to hands it  
  
to Stone.  
  
STONE: And the money the down payment...  
  
Again she reached in her purse and takes out a long white envelope  
  
and hands it to stone.  
  
Magnum looks around and sees that things were going Rodgers and Stones  
  
way, TC sits down at his desk and looks at MacNeel who he could see was  
  
not going to help them.  
  
Stone starts to move towards the door and Rodgers moves to his side  
  
they bring their guns up an...  
  
(VOICE Female): Your not going to do what I think you're going to do,  
  
are you? Now lets be nice and drop the guns pause like NOW!  
  
Stone turns to his left and pulls the triger, he fires two shots, his was  
  
answered with the bark of a 357 magnum the bullet hits him in the chest  
  
and comes out his back, he falls to the floor.  
  
(VOICE Female): Ok now do you want the same thing to happen to you?  
  
RODGERS: Ok I give up.  
  
Rodgers dropped the gun, the door opens slowly and Diane steps in she  
  
walks over to Rodgers and looks in his face.  
  
RODGERS: How do you fit into this?  
  
DIANE: Lieutenant Diane Weller United States Navy  
  
pause  
  
You and your friend kidnapped and beat me remember?  
  
RODGERS: Should have blown you away when we had the chance.  
  
TC looks at Diane and starts to stand up...  
  
TC: TM whos is this girl?  
  
MAGNUM: Well TC if I told you, you wouldn't believe me...  
  
DIANE: Mr Calvin, Thomas Magnum is.  
  
pause  
  
Ah never mind.  
  
TC looked his mouth open says nothing just sat back down.  
  
MacNeel shaked his head as he can't figure how Diane showed up as if  
  
it was planned that way.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane call NIA and have some one come out and pick these people up.  
  
Diane walked to the phone and dials the office..Magnum walks over to MacNeel.  
  
Julie Peters looks at Magnum.  
  
JULIE: What now Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: That is up to the Justice Department.  
  
MACNEEL: Hope your people don't take to long in getting here.  
  
MAGNUM: What about your wife don't you want to tell her your alright?  
  
MACNEEL: No Admiral I don't.  
  
MAGNUM: Still using her aren't you?  
  
MACNEEL: Don't push it Admiral, her money is what made me marry her...  
  
JULIE: Yes and when we got to Tahiti we were going to get married.  
  
MAGNUM: Well looks like that won;t happen now will it.  
  
Diane hangs the phone up and walked over to Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Bartoni and Jason are on their way.  
  
MAGNUM: Well that wraps this up.  
  
He looks at Julie who is standing looking down at the floor arms  
  
folded, MacNeel was standing next to her had his hand on her right  
  
shoulder, the minutes ticked away the sound of the door opening.  
  
Jason and Bartoni step inside.  
  
MAGNUM: OK guys their yours.  
  
Jason and Bartoni took MacNeel and Rodgers to the Van they brought and  
  
Julie Peters waited.  
  
JULIE: I am glad this is over.  
  
She walked to the door and Diane walked with her, they stepped outside and  
  
the door shut behind them.  
  
EXT-OFFICE BUILDING-PARKING LOT-NAVY VAN  
  
Rodgers, MacNeel and Julie Peters were seated in the Van, Bartoni and  
  
Jason waited as Magnum walked out of the Office TC followed behind Diane  
  
stood and watched as the Van pulled away.  
  
Magnum walked over to Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: You did great, but didn't I tell you to go to bed?  
  
DIANE: Yeah but I knew you were going to need me.  
  
TC: TM, now whats the story about Diane?  
  
MAGNUM: Not tonight right now we'er going home.  
  
Magnum walks to his car, Diane walked to the Jimmy, they start to get in  
  
when the police come and TC waits at the door for the two police officers  
  
as they walk to the front door and TC.  
  
POLICE OFFICER 1: NIA called about a shooting.  
  
TC: Inside..  
  
The Black Vette and the Jimmy drive away and TC turns and walked to the  
  
door and goes in the office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT NIA BUILDING-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum sat at his desk the reports he read over and signed off he  
  
closed the file folder and leaned back in his chair, the past few  
  
days had been busy.  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and Jackie Porter comes in with another folder.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Jackie what is it?  
  
JACKIE: The list just received for transfer.  
  
MAGNUM: Rotation....OK lets have it.  
  
JACKIE: Yes and you may not like it.  
  
Jackie hands the folder to Magnum and he lays it on his desk as he  
  
looks up at her.  
  
MAGNUM: Really...I won't like it?  
  
He opens the file folder and reads the names that were going to  
  
be transfered. On the list Lieutenant J. Bartoni.  
  
MAGNUM: I don't like it Jackie but that is the way we do things in the Navy.  
  
JACKIE: He'll leave Friday Admiral.  
  
Magnum slams the folder down on his desk gets up and walks to the window.  
  
MAGNUM: Bartoni is being sent to Surface Warfare and he's a Security officer.  
  
pause  
  
Something is not right here Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: Theres more Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: And whats that?  
  
JACKIE: A message you better read.smiles  
  
Jackie hands Magnum the folded sheet of paper, he takes the paper  
  
and walked to his desk and sat down. He looks at Jackie puzzled as  
  
he starts to unfold the message.  
  
Magnum opens the paper farther. The name jumps out and he looks up  
  
at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: This is from Lily, she is going to be home for Thanksgiving.  
  
JACKIE: You may have a problem.  
  
MAGNUM: Meaning Diane.  
  
JACKIE: Lily has never had to share you with anybody, and  
  
pause  
  
Magnum cuts in.  
  
MAGNUM: I see your point Jackie but I'll tell Lily the truth.  
  
JACKIE: How will she feel about Karen?  
  
MAGNUM: That happen along time ago, THINGS CHANGE.  
  
JACKIE: I have to go and tell Bartoni he's leaving.  
  
Jackie got up walked to the door and leaves Magnum's office.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Jackie Porter sat at her desk as she had ask Lieutenant Bartoni to see her  
  
she had his orders on her desk.  
  
A knock on her door as she looked up.  
  
JACKIE: Enter.  
  
Lieutenant Bartoni walked in and shuts the door.  
  
BARTONI: You sent for me Captain?  
  
Jackie got up, picked the orders up and walked around the desk and hands  
  
the orders to Lieutenant Bartoni.  
  
BARTONI: Surface Warfare Mam..Is this right?  
  
JACKIE: Yes Lieutenant you leave Friday for Norfolk.  
  
BARTONI: The Admiral know about this?  
  
JACKIE: Yes and he is not at all happy about it.  
  
BARTONI: Will that be all Captain?  
  
Jackie doesn't answer.  
  
Bartoni turns and walks to the door, he reached for the door nob turns it  
  
and steps out into the office and shuts the door behind him  
  
Jackie sat back down looking at the new officers who would be coming  
  
to NIA/NSG for duty.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING CODE ROOM  
  
Webber just finished turning off the machine as the last intelligence  
  
was decoded, Sherry LeFlure was logging in the data and closed the log book.  
  
SHERRY: Thats all done.  
  
WEBBER: Yes Mam till tomorrow.  
  
Webber turns opens the door and leaves, Sherry follows shutting the door  
  
behind her. Sherry walked down the hall to her office.  
  
INT NIA MAIN OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked from his office with his hat under his left arm as it was  
  
17:00 and time to call it a day, as he reached the glass doors a voice  
  
from behind him and he turns to see Jackie walking towards him.  
  
JACKIE: What are you going to be doing later?  
  
MAGNUM: Well Jackie drop over and we'll see.grins  
  
JACKIE: I may just do that.(smiles)  
  
Magnum opens the glass doors and walks towards the elevator. Jackie  
  
turns and walks back towards her office with a smile.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
Magnum walks from the building to the Black Vette, he opens the door  
  
and gets in starts the engine backs out of his parking slot and drives  
  
away.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST MAIN HOUSE-DIANE'S ROOM-DAY  
  
Diane just hung the phone up and walked to the window she looked out  
  
over the ocean as she thinks how to tell Magnum that her mother will  
  
be coming to Hawaii, and not just for a visit.  
  
TUESDAY  
  
THANKSGIVING WEEKEND  
  
SANTA MONICA CA  
  
KAREN WELLER'S HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-STEPS-BEDROOM  
  
Karen walked from the phone she had just hung up the phone from talking  
  
to Diane, Diane wanted her to try and work things out with Magnum it was  
  
an idea to bring her mother and Magnum back together. Karen was in deep  
  
thought she hoped things would have changed. She walked up the steps to  
  
her bedroom. She open her closet and took out to suitcases and laid them  
  
on the bed, she then opened the lid. Stopped and walked to the stand  
  
and picked up the phone and dialed the number for the airport.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Hawaiian Airlines May I help you?  
  
KAREN: What is your schedule for flight to Honolulu?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): That would be at 11:am tomorrow.  
  
KAREN: Thank you please book a seat, oneway for Karen Morgan Weller.  
  
VOICE(female over Phone): Yes please be here at 10:am for checkin.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLUE MUSTANG-DAY  
  
Unknown to Jackie somebody standing in the shadows of the building was  
  
watching her every move.  
  
Jackie walked from the building to the parking lot, opens the drivers  
  
door of the Blue Ford Mustang, gets in and starts the engine, she thinks  
  
she will go home and then go over to Magnums and find out how and who  
  
will be put where. She backs out of the parking slot and pulls away,  
  
down main street to the main gate.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS APARTMENT-DUSK  
  
Jackie opens the door and steps inside, the rooms are the same day after  
  
day, the same thing day after day, she gets up goes to work and back home.  
  
She laid the mail on the table and went to her bedroom, she walked to the  
  
shower turned the water on and went to lay out some other cloths, a shirt  
  
and shorts. She walked to the small livingroom as the phone rings.  
  
JACKIE: Captain Porter.  
  
VOICE(over phone): (just music no one there)  
  
JACKIE: Hello who is this?  
  
VOICE(over phone): (still no one spoke)  
  
JACKIE: Enough is enough who is this?  
  
VOICE(over phone): (click phone goes to dial tone)  
  
Jackie slams the phone done, and is very upset as she storms into the  
  
bathroom and gets in the shower. The phone rings again but Jackie does  
  
not hear it in the shower.  
  
INT-USNA-MARYLAND-DAY  
  
Lily Magnum just signed her leave papers she had 15 days leave.  
  
CAPTAIN DONALD PARKER: 15 Days and your back here.  
  
LILY: Yes Sir I know.  
  
CAPTAIN DONALD PARKER: Please give my reguards to the Admiral.  
  
LILY: I will sir as soon as I get to Hawaii.  
  
Lily turns and leaves Captain Parker's office and takes one last look  
  
around as she opens the door and leaves the building, she had a 1:AM  
  
flight for Honolulu and that would put her in at 1:PM Wednesday.  
  
INT-BALTIMORE MD AIRPORT-DAY  
  
Lily walks to the ticket desk and checks in and her flight would be  
  
leaving shortly she in fact had just enough time ro make a phone call,  
  
she walked to the phones and takes the receiver and dials the operator  
  
and then gives her the number for the Masters estate. The Phone rings  
  
and there is an answer.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Masters estate.  
  
LILY: Hello Higgins this is Lily.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Yes..Miss Lily where are you?  
  
LILY: Just boarding a plane for Honolulu.  
  
VOICE (over phone): Yes..when will you be here Lily?  
  
LILY: Should be landing at 1:PM your time...can someone pick me up?  
  
VOICE(over phone): Yes I will tell your father.  
  
LILY: Great...I have to go I have to get on the plane now see you at  
  
mid day  
  
Higgins hangs the phone up and Lily walks to the gate and down the hall  
  
to the plane.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-DUSK  
  
Magnum and Diane were sitting on the couch, a knock on the door and it opens  
  
Jackie walks in shuts the door and walks down the steps to the living room,  
  
Magnum can see that she is upset about something as she looked around the  
  
room she sees the portable Bar and walks to it without saying a word takes  
  
a glass and pours the glass almost full of scotch, she turned the glass up  
  
and drinks it without stopping and then pours another.  
  
Magnum got up and walks to her Diane is watching and can see something  
  
is wrong with the always steady Jackie Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats wrong Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: Someone has been calling me at home and they don't say anything  
  
just play music and breath...  
  
Magnum looked over at Diane who just looked at Jackie, and can't say a  
  
word Magnum puts his hand on her arm and moved with her to the couch.  
  
Magnum can see she is upset and trys calm her down.  
  
MAGNUM: That scotch going to do any good.  
  
JACKIE: There's some sicko out there Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know Jackie, but the drinking won't do you any good.  
  
JACKIE: Your right, I'm sorry Thomas.  
  
Diane got up walked across the room and then back to the couch.  
  
DIANE: How long has this been going on Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: Two weeks Diane two weeks.  
  
The knock at the door and Magnum looks up as Higgins steps in and shuts  
  
the door looking down at the living room he starts down the steps and  
  
stops at the bottom.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, Miss Lily just called she will be landing at Honolulu  
  
International at 1:PM tomorrow afternoon.  
  
pause  
  
Do you want me to pick her up or will you be picking her up?  
  
MAGNUM: Well I guess Diane and I will be picking her up.  
  
pause that is Unless you need the Jimmy.  
  
Higgins walks over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Diane looked at Magnum and looks at Jackie.  
  
DIANE: You think that will be a good Idea?  
  
MAGNUM: Well you two have to meet sooner or later don't you?  
  
DIANE: Yes but why not here first?  
  
pause  
  
After all this is home.  
  
JACKIE: I agree Diane is right Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, maybe your right I'll go and Higgins can put all the  
  
breakables up.  
  
HIGGINS: Really Magnum, I don't think Miss Diane or Miss Lily would act  
  
that stupid.  
  
Higgins got up and looked at Diane, will you be walking to the main house?  
  
DIANE: Yes I will walk with you as it is late.  
  
pause  
  
Good night Jackie..  
  
Diane walks over to Magnum and gives him a kiss on the jaw and a hug  
  
she turns and walked up the steps behind Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Higgins is the Lilie's room ready?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I have already seen to it.  
  
MAGNUM: Then thank you and good night.  
  
Higgins and Diane step through the door and as it shuts Magnum looked  
  
at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Jackie what about you?  
  
JACKIE: I will be going also Thomas and will see you tomorrow.  
  
MAGNUM: No you and Sherry run things, I'll be back in on Monday.  
  
Jackie got up and looked at Magnum who was watching her every step she  
  
started up the steps and is at the front door she looks down and reached  
  
for the nob, turns it opens the door and steps out to the porch shutting  
  
the door behind her.  
  
INT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-DAY  
  
Magnum walks to the area where the passengers would be leaveing the  
  
plane. The plane had landed and Magnum watched for Lily his wait wasn't  
  
long as she was the fourth person she looked for her Dad, both spotting  
  
each other at the same time, she ran to Magnum and through her arms  
  
around his neck.  
  
LILY: Thought that plane would never get here.  
  
MAGNUM: Ready to go home?  
  
LILY: Oh yes Daddy.  
  
He put his arm around her and they walked to pick up her luggage  
  
and then they would drive to the estate.  
  
EXT-PALI HIGHWAY-PALI LOOKOUT-DAY  
  
The Jimmy drove along on the Pali Highway, Magnum turns off the  
  
highway and stops.  
  
LILY: Why we stopping?  
  
MAGNUM: This was a favorite spot of your mothers and mine.  
  
LILY: Yeah I know Daddy it.  
  
Lily walks to the edge and looks around and out to the ocean she  
  
looked at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Great view, you should see the sunrise.  
  
LILY: Whats wrong Daddy  
  
MAGNUM: We better go Lily.  
  
They walk back to the Jimmy and get in, they drive off.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST-MAINHOUSE-GUEST HOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum starts up the driveway towards the mainhouse Lily had been  
  
quiet from the lookout to the estate, and Magnum knew that Lily  
  
could feel that her father had something to tell her. The Jimmy  
  
stopped, Higgins stepped to the porch and had a big smile on his  
  
face...Magnum opened the tailgate and took Lilies luggage out and  
  
set it on the porch where Higgins picked it up and was out of sight  
  
with it. Lily and Magnum followed Higgins into the house.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
Magnum and Lily walked through the house to the Study and Lily sat  
  
down in the arm chair and watched her father who was now nervous.  
  
Magnum walked to the french doors and open them looking out over the  
  
ocean, Lily got up and walked over to him.  
  
LILY: Ok Daddy give...whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: Lily you know I love you don't you?  
  
LILY: Yes of course I do and I love you, don't tell me your leaving.  
  
MAGNUM: No...I am not, Lily a very long time ago, before I knew your  
  
mother, there was someone else and...well I was in love with her...  
  
we were going to get married.  
  
Magnum looked at Lily who has understanding in her eyes along with a  
  
tear just starting to fall. Magnum takes a deep breath.  
  
LILY: Go on Daddy.  
  
MAGNUM: You have a sister.  
  
LILY: Yeah really!  
  
A voice from the door way Magnum and Lily turn to see who was there.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane this is Lily.  
  
LILY: Your Sister Lily.  
  
Diane walkes slowly over to Lily..They look at each other and at the  
  
same time put their arms around each other and start to cry..Magnum  
  
looked down at the floor and a smile forms on his face. Higgins walked  
  
in and sees what is going on and a smile and a gleam come over his face.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum..Things turned out well.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Higgins very well more than could be expected.  
  
Diane and Lily walk over to Magnum....  
  
DIANE: What can I say?  
  
MAGNUM: Well your both my Daughters and I love you.  
  
They get on each side of Magnum and he looks at Higgins, Higgins turns  
  
and leaves the study and walks to the front door where there was a  
  
police officer. Magnum looks at his watch it was just 2:PM the morning  
  
went fast with the drive to and from the airport to pick up Lily and  
  
the stop at Pali Lookout. Magnum wondered what was going on now.  
  
Higgins and the police officer walk to the study the look on the face  
  
of Higgins said more to Magnum than words would have.  
  
MAGNUM: What is it Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum its bad news it concerns Miss Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: I am Thomas Magnum and Diane is my daughter has she been  
  
speeding again? smiles  
  
POLICE OFFICER: No I wished it was that easy sir, I have some very bad  
  
news and I am very sorry, there was a plane crash at 11:45 am in LA..  
  
The plane took off from LAX at 11:00, they had some sort of engine  
  
trouble they turned around and started to return to LAX, they never  
  
made it, the plane went down about 2 miles from the airport...it crash  
  
and exploded.  
  
MAGNUM: No one made it thats what you are wanting to say.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Yes Sir Admiral Magnum no one made it.  
  
pause  
  
I am very sorry to be the one to tell you.  
  
Higgins looked at Diane as Lily had her arms around Diane holding her  
  
as Diane cried..Magnum looked at the floor turned and walked to the  
  
french doors and looked out over the ocean, his thoughts were what if  
  
Karen would have made it, could they have had a new start?  
  
After all things change and people change, now he has two daughters  
  
and both are with out their mothers..He turns and walked back to them  
  
he stands behind them takes his arms and wraps them around his two  
  
daughters.  
  
MAGNUM: Lily take Diane to her room, and stay with her she needs you.  
  
LILY: Yes of course, come on Diane lets go up the stairs.  
  
Magnum walked to the Bar in the study and pours a glass full of scotch,  
  
he turns the glass up and drinks it down, pours another and there are  
  
tears in his eyes as it was just a little to much.  
  
Higgins walked over to Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum, a bit early in the day.  
  
Magnum looked at Higgins and picked up the bottle of scotch and walked  
  
to the french doors, steps out to the patio, slowly walked down the path  
  
to the ocean. Higgins watches as Magnum makes the turn at the gate.  
  
EXT-SEAWALL OCEAN-DAY  
  
Magnum sat on the seawall, his thoughts are of Karen Morgan and her 21st  
  
Birthday Party the day he fell in love with her and now she was gone, he  
  
turns the bottle up and takes a drink from it. His eyes are filled with  
  
tears as he takes the last drink from the bottle.  
  
Flashback Karen dancing on the green lawn at her Birthday Party  
  
He smiled at least he has her memory.  
  
A voice behind him.  
  
LILY: Daddy.  
  
Magnum turns and standing waiting were Lily and Diane, he takes the bottle  
  
and throws it out in the water, walked slowly towards them as they meet each  
  
one move close to him, he puts his arms around the two girls and they walk  
  
up to the gate and on to the lawn, Moving out of sight.  
  
Watching was Karen standing on the beach in her blue birthday dress.  
  
she watched as Magnum, Lily and Diane walk the path to the main house.  
  
KAREN:(VOICE OVER): Goodbye Diane, Goodbye Thomas I love You both.  
  
FRAME/FREEZE FADE  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you for reading THINGS CHANGE Part 3, Hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
ROBIN MASTERS 


End file.
